Bakura Isn't Moses
by Neonn
Summary: Bakura thinks he's found the Nameless Pharaoh's true name, and decides to share his new information with Yami. ONE-SHOT


Neonn: So, I was at the local amusement park one day, and…I don't even know HOW the subject came up, actually. Maybe shematite does. Anyway…this is the result. Kinda random, yes, and not really edited. Meh. And, for clarification: the yamis have their own bodies, except for Dark Marik, because he doesn't exist. So Marik is (light) Marik. Confused?

**Bakura Isn't Moses**

One day, Yami was sorting his deck, minding his own business, when the doorway to his room burst open. He stared in surprise at the intruder, for it was none other than Yami Bakura, who seemed very pleased, wearing a semi-smug smirk on his face. Yami's guard was instantly up, because if Bakura was happy, someone else _wasn't._

"I have it, Pharaoh!" he was waving around a book. Yami eyed him suspiciously.

"Have what, exactly?"

"It took me forever, you know. You should be happy," said Bakura scoldingly. "In fact, you don't seem grateful at all. Maybe I won't tell you what I found." Yami sighed.

"I'm very grateful. What did you find?" With those simple words, Bakura was unable to contain himself.

"You _name_. I remembered who I was, and remembered you, as well! And our story is even written down and everything!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" Yami couldn't contain his excitement. He remained slightly skeptical because, well, it was _Bakura_ after all, but what if he was telling the truth?

"Yes, really! See!" Bakura shoved the book in front of Yami's face. Yami took the book from Bakura and held it at a more readable distance.

Bakura watched as Yami's expression grew more and more horrified. "Was I really like this?" he said mournfully.

"Oh, yes. You were quite a tyrant. Why do you think I hate you so much?" said Bakura cheerfully.

"Are you sure this is me?" asked Yami suspiciously. "There's no mention of the Items."

"It mentions the Rod in there somewhere. Kaiba turns it into a snake or something, I think. And then back? Or it got eaten. Metaphorically eaten by my Rod that I didn't have. I think my Rod was supposed to be my Ring, but I'm not entirely sure. The story has been distorted by religiousity, so there's lots of metaphors, I think.

"No Duel Monsters either," said Yami accusingly. Bakura waved that reason aside with a flick of his hand. "The plagues. Metaphorical plagues. A euphemism for the Monsters, of course. I mean, honestly, toads aren't that terrifying. It's probably…some sort of monster. Which ones look like frogs again? And I bet that Weevil-guy has something similar to that plague of flies or locusts or whatever. He or the guy who thinks disguising himself as a bee will help him win."

Yami didn't answer, rereading the story again. He couldn't believe he was such a horrible person. He liked to think of himself as a good, just man. He had been hoping he was a kind, benevolent ruler, but after reading this, he was forced to accept the truth. He was a horrible, terrible ruler, who caused untold suffering.

Bakura watched as Yami started to tear up. "Bakura, I am _so_ sorry. I…I can't believe I was such a terrible person! And I…your people…why couldn't I listen?" He began to sob in earnest.

It was then that Marik burst into the room, breathless and looking like he had just run a marathon. "There you are, Bakura! I've been looking all over for you—what's wrong, Yami?"

"Nothing, Marik. Don't worry about it. What did you need me for?" asked Bakura carelessly. Marik's eyes narrowed.

"Yami?" he asked again. Yami just wordlessly gestured at the book Bakura had given him. Marik picked it up and looked it over.

"The bible? Are you Christian?" he looked and read the section Yami jabbed his finger at, while Bakura fidgeted nervously.

"…I don't get it Yami."

Yami let out a mournful wail. "don't you see, Marik? That's _me._ I was a terrible ruler! I was hoping otherwise but—why are you staring at me like that---you _knew,_ didn't you? Knew I was a horrible person, keeping that particular secret locked away with all the others—"

"Yami, this isn't you," said Marik patiently. Yami stared at him through his tears. "What are you talking about, of _course_ it's me!"

"Yami, you're the _Nameless Pharaoh_. This pharaoh _has_ a name. Ramses. Therefore, it's not you."

"Marik—" Bakura tried to interrupt.

"So…I'm not a tyrant?" Marik shook his head.

"And…Bakura _isn't_ Moses?"

"No, Yami. Bakura isn't Moses."

"Bakura!" Yami glared hatefully at the trying-to-look-innocent Bakura.

"Well, it's been great! But I need to get going. Marik, you're dead, just to let you know!" and Bakura ran out of the room, fleeing the wrath of the Nameless Pharaoh.

-End-


End file.
